


All Is Well

by Merlinites



Series: BBC Merlin Fest 2014 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Magic, Resurrection, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinites/pseuds/Merlinites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is not what it seems when Freya passes away. May there be hope for Freylin yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Well

**Author's Note:**

> BBC Merlin Fest Prompt: Favourite One-time Character (Freya)

“You made me feel loved,” she whispered as her head fell backwards, eyes closing.

I gripped her shoulders, bringing her closer to me.

“No!” I cried into the wind, wishing that somehow the word could bring her back.

We hadn’t had enough time. We hadn’t done all there was to do.

Rocking back and forth, I let the tears fall. I had been denied so much in life. I had been required to hide myself from everyone. From Arthur, Morgana, Gwen. But when I had finally found Freya, I could be myself. She wasn’t afraid of my magic – she was awed by it. She didn’t find evil within my powers, but wonder.

And now she was gone.

And I was alone again.

I whispered her name over and over. If I was supposed to be as important and as powerful as I was told, why could I not save her? Why was she lying here, cold as ice, instead of riding with me to some new land? Why had she been taken from me, just as we had found one another?

Surely I could have figured out a way to break her curse. I understood. I understood that she hadn’t wanted to kill; that it was against her will. I understood.

I tried to steel myself, ready myself to prepare to leave her. But I couldn’t. I could not leave her alone.

Just as I began to rise, I heard a rustling behind me, and I turned. Who had followed us here?

A woman stepped out from the depths of the forest. Her dress was made of leaves, and her cloak of cobwebs. The dew of the morning hours clung to her outfit, and the drops glistened in the sun. I could not tear my eyes away from her.

“Why is it you cry, young warlock?”

Each word was made from twigs and branches, scratching the air on their way to my ears.

“She is gone. Slain,” I replied.

The woman stepped closer, and I tightened my hold on Freya. I would not let this woman take her.

“She was cursed.”

I nodded, watching her with careful eyes.

“And now she is with you nolonger.”

I nodded again, and briefly wondered why this woman was here at all.

“Her soul is still on this plane, young warlock. It has not yet left your clutches.”

I blinked furiously. Freya’s soul was still here?

“What does that mean?” I asked of the woman.

She waved her hand in front of her slowly, as if brushing my words aside with her fingertips.

“I can bring her soul back to her body, if that is what you wish.”

All magic comes with a price, I reminded myself. And I feared what this woman’s price may be. For as much as I wanted to be reunited with Freya, I feared the consequences of such an act.

“You fear the repercussions, I suspect,” she mused, tilting her head to look at me. "You need never worry, Emrys. For your happiness alone is what I seek. I will require no favours, nor ask any of you. I will simply grant your wish.”

Why was this woman willing to give me this? Who was she?

“You must not ask who I am, and I must not tell you. But know this, young warlock. What I grant you is unparalleled. No other in this universe has my power, nor will they ever. I have existed for more years than you might even imagine. I am tired. I grow weary. And thus, I part with this. A gift to you.”

She walked the final steps to Freya and me, kneeling in the damp grass beside us. I chanced a glance at her face, but as soon as I did, I webbed veil appeared.

“Your curiosity is one of your attributes, young warlock, but I shall not reveal myself to you, no matter how you wish it.”

I lowered my gaze to Freya. Her lips were blue, and her skin translucent. I feared it may be too late for her soul to return to her body.

“It is not too late. That I can promise.”

Moments passed. The woman muttered under her breath, placing her hands on Freya, and a light began to gather under her fingertips. It soon grew too bright for my eyes, and thus I closed them. When I opened them again, the woman was gone, and Freya was stirring in my arms.

“Freya,” I whispered, pushing her hair from her face.

“Merlin?” she breathed, blinking against the morning sun. “But I thought?”

I shook my head, a small laugh bubbling in my throat. “No. You’re here now. You’re safe.”

She reached up and brushed my tears from my cheeks with her fingers.

“Then all is well,” she whispered.

“All is well,” I echoed, and lowered my lips to hers.


End file.
